


Возвращение в Кроуфорд

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир перевернулся с ног на голову, улицы заполонили Ходячие, а Норман узнал, что значит подлинное днище.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение в Кроуфорд

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод "За каждым углом" The Walking Dead: Episode 4 (2012).

134 день после появления ходячих*  
Под ногами рассыпалось каменное крошево. Норман старался не сбавлять темпа, петлял, огибая обломки плит и ржавеющие остовы машин, свалившихся в канал в день несостоявшейся эвакуации. В глазах мутилось. Простреленная часовым рука горела от боли. Куртка, пропитанная кровью, сбивалась набок. Силы стремительно таяли, в глазах мутилось, дыхания не хватало. Сознание утрачивало ясность, заполненное единственной мыслью, – бежать. Не останавливаться.

Растресканное дно обводного канала, плотно устланное мусором, походило на полосу препятствий. Норман перемахнул через вздыбленный мятым железом капот. Металл прогнулся под рукой, вспоров ладонь острыми краями. В груди екнуло. Адреналиновая вспышка вернула миру четкость. Парень приземлился по другую сторону от автомобиля. Ноги подогнулись, выпрямиться и продолжить бегство стоило немалых сил.

Кровавый след тянулся отчетливой алой нитью. Норман чувствовал, как теряет силы с каждым метром, с каждым шагом. Еще немного, и он рухнет.

Он сжал зубы. «Нет», – мелькнуло в голове. – Не возьмете». Не хотел сдаваться, но знал: настигнут, достанут. И посадят на кол, украсив им стонущий и копошащийся забор. «Живая изгородь», – шутил он когда-то. Сейчас шутка не веселила.

Пустой рюкзак хлопал по спине, болтаясь на потертых лямках. В этот раз Норман пробрался за стену, но все равно возвращался с пустыми руками. «С дырой в плече», – поправил себя парень, резко уходя вправо. Норман протиснулся между двух рухнувших опор и оказался среди обломков эстакады. Назад дороги не было, только преследовавший его патруль, с винтовками и злобным псом, рвущимся с поводка. «Радуйся, что собаку не спустили», – подумал Норман, забираясь на бетонную глыбу с обломками металлических ограждений, прежде разделявших полосы движения. А потом пришло осознание: его хотят взять живым. Плена Норман не хотел, боялся. Знал, что ждет за бетонной стеной, за живой изгородью, защищавшими общину от ходячих и таких, как он, – недостойных места в Кроуфорде. Его судьбу решат по законам общины: выбьют информацию о месте нахождения группы выживших и посадят на кол в знак устрашения. Оставят умирать в муках с мыслями об Элли и Этане, которых он предаст под пытками, обрекая на такую же страшную смерть. А потом жажда человеческой плоти скроет страх и чувство вины. Выжжет сознание, не оставив ничего кроме последнего инстинкта: жрать.

Бетон крошился под ногами, ссыпался тонкими ручейками и увлекал за собой. Норман съезжал почти до самого низа и взбирался вновь. С каждым новым разом это давалось все тяжелее. Адреналиновый запал иссяк. Голова кружилась, перед глазами начало плыть. Он терял связь с реальностью – такое знакомое чувство. Норман знал его слишком хорошо. Хотел бы не знать, но над прошлым был не властен. Тогда он считал жизнь дерьмом, отстойным днищем, но стремился ничего изменить. Плыл по течению, порой ныряя в пропахший дешевым пивом омут. С каждым годом тот становился все глубже, но Норман не останавливался. Отказался от повышения, чтобы не трезвонили по вечерам из офиса, не разрушали одинокую пьяную идиллию. Время шло, неприятности из-за выпивки случались все чаще, ему грозило скорое увольнение, но мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Улицы заполонили ходячие, а Норман узнал, что значит подлинное днище.

***  
1 день после появления ходячих  
Он очнулся утром. Пришел в себя от раздражающего звона, отзывающегося в голове мерзким эхо. Что-то будто лопалось, рассыпалось битым стеклом, изнутри раня череп острыми осколками. Норман застонал и открыл глаза. Представил рожу мистера Риксона, его кривой дергающийся рот и вылетающие со слюной слова: «Опять вчера надрался, Худ?!» Поморщился и потянулся к кнопке выключения сигнала. Задел стакан на тумбочке. Тот опрокинулся, вчерашнее пиво пролилось, и по комнате растекся кисловатый запах. По утрам он казался Норману омерзительным, хотя вечерами Худ считал иначе. «Послать бы все нахер», – подумал Норман, поднимаясь. Представил, как демонстрирует Риксону вытянутый средний палец и харя начальника над тремя клерками искажается еще сильнее, а вытаращенные лягушачьи глазки лезут из орбит. «Однажды так и будет», – утешал себя Норман: «А потом я уволюсь из этого гадюшника». Он говорил себе это каждое утро, но все равно плелся на работу. Врать себе по утрам было доброй традицией Нормана Худа. Он обещал, что сменит работу, завяжет с выпивкой, и даже верил себе. Настроя хватало ненадолго, примерно до середины дня, а потом Норман начинал мечтать о том, что чертов день в офисе закончится и он поедет домой, заглянув по дороге в супермаркет, где продают шесть банок по цене пяти.

Сегодня к обычным утренним неприятностям прибавился сломавшийся лифт. Механические двери лязгали несколькими этажами выше: что-то мешало им закрыться. «Опять сломали, придурки безрукие», – со злостью подумал Норман, чертыхнулся под нос и пошел к лестнице.

Вопреки ожиданиям стоянка была почти пуста и ничья колымага не перекрывала дорогу. «Опаздываешь», – сказал себе Худ, снова чертыхнулся и сел за руль. Выкатил из жилого квартала и тут же уперся в хвост длинной пробки. Над улицей неслась ругань и сигналы клаксонов. Они пробивались даже сквозь закрытые окна, заполняя собой нутро машины.

За полчаса удалось продвинуться только на полтора или два корпуса. Город застыл намертво. Норман не помнил таких пробок в Саванне. «Наверное, случилось какое-то дерьмо», – подумал парень, не подозревая, насколько окажется прав. Из-под капота стоящей впереди машины повалил пар. Измученный на холостом ходу двигатель перегрелся, радиатор не справился – закипел. Норман смотрел, как белесое облачко становится плотнее, и думал, сможет ли убедить Риксона, что в этот раз не опоздал не по своей вине. «А к черту!» – решил он, в глубине души надеясь, что начальник застрял в том же потоке, только несколькими кварталами дальше. «Или это его машину размазал по асфальту грузовик», – пришло в голову. Норман представил себе груду изуродованного железа, измятого, будто завязанного узлом. «Или лучше поезд, чтобы наверняка!» – он как наяву увидел, как под визг тормозных колодок тяжелый товарняк тащит по рельсам пикап. Тот заваливается на бок, ломаются колесные стойки, и автомобиль кувыркается, вминая в салон сначала двери, а потом и тучного водителя.

Сзади протяжно загудел клаксон, и Худ вздрогнул. Сигналил микроавтобус, вывернувший колеса в сторону тротуара, будто намереваясь вскочить на бордюр и помчаться по пешеходной дорожке, объезжая пробку. Но помешала длинная задница старого, как мамонт, «Кадиллака». В боковое зеркало было не разглядеть, но Норман побился бы об заклад, что потерявший терпение водитель ударил впереди стоящую машину, чтобы сигнал прозвучал убедительнее. «Да куда он денется?» – мысленно фыркнул Худ.

Какой-то человек выскочил на дорогу и помчался к тротуару, протискиваясь между дверей, капотов и крыльев. Норман только успел подумать: «Вот из-за таких придурков и стоим», как стоявший сзади внедорожник дернул с места и впечатался в его машину сзади. Нормана бросило на руль. От расквашенного носа его спас ремень безопасности.

– Твою ж мать! – выругался он, выпрямляясь.

Металл скрежетал, сминаясь. Внедорожник шлифовал колесами асфальт, резина горела, источая едкий запах. Водитель не думал бросать газ. «Фольксваген» Нормана, упершись передним бампером в чей-то багажник, медленно и неохотно сминался в гармошку.

– Да прекрати ты, псих проклятый! – Норман рванул дверь, но стоящая вплотную машина не дала ей распахнуться.

Перегнувшись через сиденье, он перелез на пассажирское место и выбрался справа. Сзади машины напирали железной волной. «Что за херня?» – подумал Норман, на секунду застыв. Автомобили лезли на тротуары, сталкивались. Скрежет металла, шум двигателей и гудки мешались в единый звук. Изредка в нем различался визг буксующих колес и звон бьющегося стекла.

Раздался вопль:

– Они идут!

С другой стороны улицы ответил надрывный женский крик. Донеслось:

– Спасайтесь!!!

Норман вышел из оцепенения. Саданул по двери таранившего его внедорожника. Водитель даже не повернулся. Он что-то быстро говорил в телефон, одновременно пытаясь спихнуть «Фольксваген» с дороги. Теперь он пошел в раскачку, двигаясь взад-вперед.

– Эй! – возмутился Норман и рванул дверную ручку.

–… не бойся, милая, папочка едет. Только не открывай дверь. Никому, – он прикрыл микрофон рукой и повернулся к Худу. – Свали отсюда, козел!

– Отъебись от моей машины! – Норман сунулся в кабину.

– Свали, сказал! – рявкнул водитель, а потом добавил тише, словно оправдываясь: – Проехать надо.

Норман вытянул руку, чтобы показать упрямцу за рулем размеры пробки, когда над улицей, перекрывая другие звуки, разнесся пронзительный треск мотоциклетного мотора. Мотоцикл двигался рывками, водитель бросал машину из стороны в сторону, стараясь избежать столкновения.  
Водитель внедорожника убрал ногу с педали газа. Он глянул в зеркало, потом обернулся, ухватился за ручку своей двери, и Норман понял, что мудак собирается распахнуть ее перед мотоциклом.

«Не угадал, козел!» Норман выскочил на дорогу, замахал руками, привлекая внимание мотоциклиста, и жестом показал направление объезда. Оставалось надеяться, что тот поймет и успеет среагировать. Дверца внедорожника резко распахнулась, но мотоцикл уже нырнул вправо, сбрасывая скорость.

– Спасибо, – бросил мотоциклист и припал к корпусу, намереваясь рвануть с места.

– А что происходит-то? – спросил Норман, не слишком надеясь на ответ.

– Полное дерьмо, – отозвался мотоциклист и хлопнул по седлу. – Садись, здесь скоро будет жарко.

Норман глянул на свой «Фольксваген», на творящееся вокруг безобразие и прыгнул на мотоцикл.

– Куда мы едем? – он попытался перекричать шум двигателя и вой встречного ветра.

– За Элли, – прокричал в ответ мотоциклист, словно это что-то объясняло.

Так Норман познакомился с Этаном. От него он узнал, что проспал апокалипсис местного масштаба и что грипп, о котором говорили уже несколько дней, вовсе не грипп. Сперва не поверил, а потом увидел ходячих – на перекрестке у магазина они рвали девочку-подростка голыми руками.

– Вот ведь дрянь, – проговорил Норман, а Этан только прибавил газ.

Они нырнули в узкий проулок: пустой и грязный. Промчались мимо голых обшарпанных стен, и Норман с тоской подумал, что так и не послал Риксона к черту.

Элли оказалась пухлой девчушкой лет десяти. После Норман узнал, что на самом деле ей восемь и Этан заботился о ней после смерти их матери. Элли встретила их на пороге квартиры, сонно моргая и неловко поправляя пижаму с медвежатами. И Норман почему-то подумал, что влип. Пора было поблагодарить Этана за то, что подвез, и самому выбираться из города, но Норман спросил:

– Что будем делать?

И Этан ответил:

– Ждать.

Его сестренка все еще хлопала глазами, не понимая, что происходит.

– Ты думаешь, все наладится? Думаешь, со временем станет лучше?

– Дороги забиты. Люди в панике. Весь город бежит неведомо куда. Не знаешь, кого больше боятся – живых или… – он покосился на сестру, развел руками, – или…

«Хочет оградить девчонку от дерьма, что творится снаружи», – решил Худ, понимая, что ребенку лучше этого не видеть. А вот он сам вполне мог бы попробовать прорваться. «Вот только куда? Да и на чем?» – спросил себя Норман, вспомнив оставленный «Фолькваген».

– Этан, почему ты не на работе? – наконец спросила Элли.

– Карантин, – солгал тот. – Из-за гриппа. Переждем его дома. Пара-тройка дней, и все наладится.

– А-а, – отозвалась девочка, а Норман решил, что за несколько дней ничего плохого не случится.

Разве он мог предположить, что город поделят между собой мертвецы и фанатики из Кроуфорда?

***  
134 день после появления ходячих  
Бетонное крошево снова посыпалось из-под ног. Пыль покрыла одежду тонким бледно-серым слоем, въелась в кожу. Норман тихонечко застонал, когда услышал позади надсадный лай, рвущийся из сдавленного ошейником горла. «Они совсем близко», – подумал парень. Рывком поднялся и упал грудью на бетонную площадку. Попробовал подняться, но не смог – потерял равновесие и кубарем скатился вниз.

Острые осколки царапали ладони, лезли за ворот и в рукава. Норман ничего не видел: из-за пыли, из-за пелены перед глазами. Но хриплый лай все приближался. Он заполнял собой пространство вокруг, гремел где-то рядом. Теперь уже слышались приглушенные шаги и царапанье собачьих когтей по бетону. А Норман все падал, куда-то глубоко, в темную пропасть, не понимая, что лежит на дне обводного канала…

Слабый свет пробивался через узкое зарешеченное окно. Норман полулежал, прислонившись к стене и смотрел, как пляшут тени от прутьев. Одинокая лампочка в коридоре тихо раскачивалась от сквозняка. Где-то недалеко тарахтел генератор, изредка слышались чьи-то шаги. Норман не знал, сколько времени провалялся без сознания. Последнее, что он помнил: перекошенная собачья морда и тянущиеся к нему руки. А потом удар прикладом подарил ему беспамятство. Теперь Норман очнулся, тупая боль, расходясь от разбитого затылка, пульсировала в голове. Ныло все тело. Кровь залилась за воротник, пропитала одежду, и вставшая колом ткань царапала кожу. Двигаться не хотелось: чтобы не тревожить простреленную руку и гудящую голову, чтобы не тратить последние силы.  
Он думал об Элли. О том, как она изменилась за последние месяцы. Как вытянулась, постройнела. Она училась быстро, приспосабливаясь к новому миру с легкостью, свойственной только детям. Когда-то Этан пытался оградить ее от жуткой действительности. Сперва в четырех стенах их маленькой квартиры, а после в образованной Оберсоном общине. Однажды они пытались найти здесь убежище, но Кроуфорд, возомнив себя спасителем человечества, отказал в помощи тем, кто в ней действительно нуждался: больным, старикам и детям. Тогда неугодных изгнали, а несогласных убили. Их оставили на торчащих из стены кольях в назидание другим. Сделали гарантией новых правил общины. Уходя, Норман долго слышал крики умирающих и стоны обращенных в ходячих, порой сливавшиеся в жуткий протяжный вой. Тогда он думал, что оставляет Кроуфорд навсегда, но теперь вернулся. Чтобы умереть на баррикаде.  
За ним скоро придут. У людей Оберсона есть к нему вопросы. Он знал, что ответит на них, понимал, что не сможет молчать. «Я должен», – подумал он. – «Ради Элли». Он вспомнил свои утренние обещания, свою несостоявшуюся новую жизнь и горько усмехнулся. «Ты не умеешь держать слово», – сказал себе Норман, чувствуя, как на глаза наверчиваются слезы: – «Ты слабак».  
***  
12 день после появления ходячих  
Ожидание давалось Норману тяжело. Дни казались бесконечными и до тошноты похожими один на другой. Со временем не стало лучше, напротив, отключилось электричество, а в кранах закончилась вода. Сначала она текла желтая, с кусками ржавчины, а потом и вовсе иссякла. Из трубы вырвался резкий, похожий на чих шум, Нормана обдало рыжей взвесью, и все. «Надо уходить», – подумал он снова.

За окном стало тише. Умолкли сирены и крики, заглохли моторы и клаксоны. Можно было бы сказать, что город вымер, но со смертью случилась какая-то лажа. Мертвые шатались по опустевшим улицам, на первый взгляд, бесцельно. Но Худ быстро понял, к выжившим у них особый интерес. Услышав (или почуяв) жертву – Норман точно не знал, какие чувства сохранились у ходячих трупов, которых Этан звал просто ходячими – они бросались на нее, норовя сожрать.

Мертвецы только казались тупыми и медлительными. На деле они были упертыми, а недостаток скорости компенсировали числом. Они чем-то походили на свору собак. Норман уверился, что ходячие действуют сообща – приметил в окно, как они сбиваются в толпу и бредут куда-то по опустевшей улице. От мысли, что теперь так везде, становилось не по себе. Хотелось вернуться к прежней жизни, к режиму: «офис – выпивка – офис».

Когда он увидел охоту – захотел оказаться так далеко от Саванны, как только возможно. Он смотрел, как мертвые руки тянутся к запыхавшейся, выбившейся из сил женщине, как открываются рты. Слышал ее крик, приглушенный стеклом: сперва короткий и нервный, а после пронзительный и отчаянный, пробирающий до костей. Он попытался отвести взгляд, но не смог пошевелиться. Стоял безвольным истуканом, пока женщину жрали живьем. Крик обернулся тихим хрипом, вместе с кровью льющимся из прокушенного горла. «Нужно забрать мотоцикл, – подумал Норман. – Выкрасть ключи, пока Этан будет спать, и уехать. Буду двигаться, покуда хватит бензина, вдруг сумею прорваться». Женщина за окном обмякла и перестала кричать.

– Куда ты смотришь? – спросила из-за спины Элли.

Он вздрогнул, выйдя из оцепенения. Чужим охрипшим голосом ответил:

– Никуда.

Этан все еще пытался уберечь девочку от жуткой правды. Говорил, что люди на улице больны, но Норману казалось, она уже смекнула, насколько все плохо.

– У тебя воды не осталось? На кухне закончилась.

Норман покачал головой. Он все еще не оправился от увиденного.

– Нам придется выйти за водой, – голос Этана звучал встревоженно, несмотря на попытку скрыть волнение.

Норман снова вздрогнул. Занятый своими мыслями, он не слышал, как брат вошел в комнату вслед за сестрой.

– А как же больные? Вдруг мы заразимся! – Элли в отличие от Этана не скрывала эмоций.

– Ты останешься дома, – ответил он. – А мы с Норманом постараемся держаться от заболевших подальше. Так ведь, Норман?

– Да, – ответил он коротко и не сразу.

– А что мне делать, если кто-то придет? – спросила Элли.

Худ не слушал. Он думал о том, как далеко сможет уехать на одном баке.

Этан велел сестре запереть дверь и не открывать никому, кроме него. Норман подумал, что девочка может и не разобраться, что снаружи уже не ее брат, но промолчал. Не хотел усложнять. Мотоцикл все еще занимал его мысли, но теперь Худ сомневался, что идея хороша. Была одна загвоздка – он не знал, везде ли так плохо. Если эта зараза поглотила весь мир, бежать ему некуда, но если он не попытается, не узнает, есть ли спасение за пределами города.

Замок приглушенно лязгнул, и Этан и Норман остались на лестничной площадке одни. Было мертвенно тихо, но тишина казалась обманчивой. Норман вслушивался в нее, на время забыв о мотоцикле. Дом, как и улицы, мог оказаться не таким уж пустым. Пока его обитатели не показывались, однако это ничего не значило.

Дверь напротив они решили не трогать. Быть может, за ней никого и не было, но проверять не стали. Оставили запертой. Было еще три этажа: два над ними, один – под. Шесть квартир. Норману почему-то вспомнилась русская рулетка: дверной замок вместо спускового крючка, и можно только гадать, достанется тебе пуля или нет. Прихватив с пожарного щитка топор, Этан решил начать сверху. Норман согласился. В конце концов, это не его соседей они собирались грабить.

Из квартиры слева доносилась какая-то возня. Дверь приглушала звуки, но когда Норман и Этан поднялись, те стали отчетливее, словно что-то услышало их осторожные шаги.

Этан замер, затаил дыхание, пропустив вдох, а потом показал на квартиру. «Надеюсь, там заперто, – подумал Худ, кивнув напарнику. – А если нет, пусть эта тварь не догадается опустить ручку». Звук повторился, и Норман счел его знакомым. Он принадлежал к той, нормальной жизни, в которой мертвецы еще не ходили по улице. «Собака», – догадался Норман, слыша, как та скребет когтями пол и шумно втягивает воздух, стараясь различить запахи, пробивающиеся через щель между порогом и дверью. Если она останется в квартире, умрет от голода. Странно, что еще не умерла.

– Эй, ты чего? – спросил Этан.

Он стоял у двери напротив, кажущейся тихой и безопасной. «Интересно, он понял, что там шумит?» – спросил себя Норман.

– Слушаю, – отозвался он, отворачиваясь от запертой за дверью собаки.

Животное было жаль, но рисковать ради его спасения Норман не собирался. Кто знает, не бродит ли по квартире восставший из мертвых хозяин и жив ли сам пес.

Худ тряхнул головой и пересек площадку. Этан уже вставил пожарный топор между дверью и косяком. Осторожно надавил в районе замка. Заскрипело дерево. А может собака заскулила: слабо и жалобно. Норману стало не по себе. Руки вспотели, по спине пробежал холодок. Он сунул ладони под мышки и заглянул из-за плеча Этана в приоткрывшуюся дверь. Пахнуло тухлятиной. «Это холодильник потек», – успокоил себя Норман и вслед за Этаном шагнул в квартиру.

Они обошли чужое жилище, вздрагивая от звука собственных шагов. В холодильнике действительно что-то сгнило. Норман заглянул туда и уткнул нос в рукав. Среди подернутых плесенью овощей, кажется помидоров, и заветренных макарон стояла банка пива. Он протянул было руку, но остановился. Долго смотрел на неожиданную добычу, а потом захлопнул дверцу. «Старая жизнь закончилась», – решил Норман.

– Нашел что-нибудь? – спросил вслух, пытаясь отвлечься от соблазна.

– Аптечку в ванной, – отозвался Этан.

Раскрытая сумка висела у него через плечо. «Мародерство, кто бы мог подумать», – мысль возникла сама собой и тут же исчезла, не вызвав укола совести. Как и оставленная собака, это не трогало Нормана. В конце концов, он просто плыл по течению, подстраиваясь под изменившиеся обстоятельства. Вполне в стиле Нормана Худа.

***  
135 день после появления ходячих  
Они пришли под утро. Когда по коридору зазвучали шаги, уже рассвело. Металлическая задвижка со скрипом вышла из паза. Норман содрогнулся. Вжался в стену, видя, как отворяется дверь. «Ну, вот и все», – подумал он, проклиная себя за упрямство. За то, что поверил, будто безнаказанно уйдет из Кроуфорда, за то, что вообще полез на территорию общины и что не выдержал гонки через обводный канал. Попался.

Тюремщиков было двое. Наверное, из новых – Норман их не знал. Суровые лица, заросшие бородами, он видел впервые, и они казались ему странно-одинаковыми.

– Знаешь, что делают с ворами? – спросил один.

Он подошел ближе, встал напротив Нормана. Второй остался у двери. Худ опустил голову, не хотел больше видеть их лиц, их ружей. Ничего не хотел.

– Эй, ты что, язык проглотил? Я тебя спрашиваю, – повторил тюремщик.

– Знаю, – ответил Норман.

Голос звучал слабо, но не дрожал.

– Это хорошо, – ответил первый тюремщик, помолчал немного, а потом добавил. – Парни из патруля говорят, ты был из наших.

Норман хотел ответить что-то дерзкое или храброе, но вместо этого лишь покачал головой. Слова не имели смысла – это лишь прелюдия, переход от заточения к казни.

– Ты вроде как ушел с девчонкой и ее отцом, – продолжал тюремщик.

«Братом», – мысленно поправил Норман.

– Вас отпустили невредимыми. Позволили оставить Кроуфорд и жить за его стенами. Тебя, и эту девчонку, и десятки других бесполезных лентяев. Но вы возвращаетесь. Ищите лазейки, словно крысы, и крадете наши вещи и еду.

– Вы сами их украли, – пробормотал Худ.

Он вспомнил метки на дверях: перечеркнутые буквы «V» и заключенные в них цифры. Он узнал их значение в Кроуфорде. Сам не раз ходил с отрядом по домам, забирая все ценное, уводя с собой выживших.

Теперь почти все двери несли на себе печать: «Разграблено в такой-то день после начала апокалипсиса». И чем свежее была метка, тем чаще в секторе: «встречено выживших» виднелась цифра ноль. Пока община процветала, город умирал.

– Ты третий, кого мы поймали за месяц. И бьюсь об заклад, не последний.

– В Саванне нечего есть, – заметил Норман.

– Это не дает вам права красть у общины. Где укрылась твоя группа? Сколько в ней человек?

«Вот и дошли до сути, – подумал Норман. – До вопросов, на которые нельзя отвечать». Он сделал над собой усилие, поднял голову и посмотрел на тюремщиков. Заглянул в лицо сперва одному, потом другому.

– Я один, – произнес он. – Моя группа погибла.

– Сначала все так говорят.

– Но это правда. В Саванне почти не осталось выживших. Ходячие и голод забрали слишком много жизней. Ваши добытчики тоже неплохо потрудились.

На лице тюремщика отразилось сомнение. На секунду Норману показалось, он верит его словам. «Им нельзя не верить, почти все сказанное – правда», – встревоженно подумал Худ. Надежда уступила место тягучей безысходности.

– Выдай группу, – посоветовал другой тюремщик, прежде не проронивший ни слова. – Если их найдут до вечера, ты умрешь быстро и легко.

– Они погибли, – повторил Норман, чувствуя, как его накрывает холодом, словно он провалился под лед.

– Тем хуже для тебя, – тот, что стоял ближе, развернулся и пошел к двери.

– Их больше нет! – вскричал Норман, словно пытаясь убедить в этом самого себя.

Он дернулся, поднимаясь, стремясь ухватить тюремщика за полу куртки. Тот резко развернулся и ткнул Нормана прикладом в лицо. Он неуклюже рухнул на пол.

– Отдохни до вечера.

– Нет, – прошептал Норман.

Кровь с разбитых губ пузырилась во рту. Он силился подняться снова в надежде, что тюремщик не рассчитает сил и убьет его следующим ударом, но тело не слушалось.

– Отдохни, – повторил тот. – Подумай. Может, припомнишь, кому из ваших удалось спастись.

Дверь закрылась. Норман остался один. Ему виделась маленькая комнатка с заколоченными изнутри окнами. Горели свечи, разгоняя полумрак, пахло расправленным воском. Элли спала, свернувшись калачиком в кресле. Этан укладывал в рюкзак их скудные припасы. В этом доме они провели несколько ночей подряд и теперь собирались сменить убежище. Норман верил, что метка на двери заставит добытчиков из Кроуфорда пройти мимо, но ходячих она не обманывала. Они чуяли живых и медленно стекались с соседних улиц в вечном поиске пищи. Приходилось менять убежища. Эта мера оказалась действенной, хоть и не единственной. Они не ходили далеко, не шумели, избегали открытых пространств, не разделялись, а после истории с Кроуфордом избегали контакта других выживших. Норман верил – эти правила хранят их маленькую группу от беды. Он давно считал себя ее частью, отказавшись от идеи уйти, оставить Этана и Элли. В этом съехавшем с катушек мире он не верил больше никому и ни на кого не мог положиться. Раньше самым большим злом в его жизни был мистер Риксон. Выживать не требовалось. Не за что было бороться. Не повстречай он Этана, так было бы и дальше. Шатался бы по городу в поисках пищи: неважно, живой или мертвый.

«Я ничего не скажу, – думал он, лежа на холодном полу. – Буду выть, стонать, плакать, просить о пощады, но убежища не выдам. А потом я умру, и все закончится. Ходячие не выдают секретов».

Потом он задремал, и ему снилось, что он бежит вдоль бесконечной изгороди. Ходячие тянули к нему руки, стараясь достать. Он видел их гниющие лица: распухшие, искаженные разложением. Плоть висела клочками, но некоторых Норман узнавал, и в памяти всплывали имена. Он боялся увидеть среди ходячих Этана и Элли, но все равно смотрел, словно искал кого-то. Сзади лаяла собака, хрипела, задыхалась, но не отставала. А потом Норман увидел свое мертвое лицо.

***  
22 день после появления ходячих  
Время шло, а Норман оставался в квартире Этана. Он еще думал о мотоцикле, но совсем не так, как в день их первой вылазки. Идею уехать Норман не оставил – задвинул в долгий ящик, как и многие идеи до нее. Сейчас он был занят тем, что вместе с Этаном грабил соседние квартиры. Они уходили вдвоем, оставляя Элли дома. Долго слушали под дверью и, если было тихо, вскрывали замок. Пару раз их тактика не срабатывала, и приходилось уносить ноги, не оглядываясь. Связываться с ходячими они не решались, предпочитая не проверять, можно ли убить мертвого во второй раз.

Этан зачем-то считал дни, проведенные в вынужденном заточении. Норман не видел в этом смысла. Даже больше – это его раздражало. Осознание, что прошло почти три недели, а лучше не стало, повергало Нормана в отчаяние. Неужели мир действительно рухнул? Потому и молчат телефоны, потому до сих пор не объявили эвакуацию зараженных районов. «А может, это карантин? Кто-то ждет, когда живых не останется? Или эксперимент?» – от этих мыслей на душе становилось гадко. Это походило на похмелье: мерзкое состояние и уверенность, что в ближайшее время не станет лучше.

Потом Элли подхватила простуду. Неудивительно: ночи уже стояли холодные, а отопление не работало. Норман и сам чувствовал себя не слишком хорошо: в горле неприятно саднило, а в голове поселилась тупая боль, от которой мысли становились тяжелыми и неповоротливыми. Что уж говорить о ребенке? Этан с ума сходил от волнения. Не отходил от кровати Элли, отдавал ей тройную порцию воды. От замечаний Нормана отмахивался и говорил, что они добудут воду, как только девочке станет лучше. Но от лекарств, добытых в соседних квартирах, толку было мало, воды почти не осталось. За новой порцией придется выйти на улицу. А Норман боялся ходячих.

Худ сидел напротив окна, укрывшись пледом. Это помогало сохранить тепло и создать иллюзию собственного пространства. Наблюдая за клочком улицы, он все больше убеждался, что квартира плохое укрытие и рано или поздно они здесь умрут.

Этан, как всегда, вошел неслышно. Норман уже как-то заметил, что такое умение двигаться бесшумно чертовски полезно. Тогда его товарищ по несчастью улыбнулся. Сейчас же был мрачен. Он выглядел осунувшимся и бледным: не то больным, не то усталым. В последние дни Этан почти не спал. Его серые глаза потускнели, взгляд сделался отсутствующим и отстраненным.

– Наблюдаешь? – Этан остановился у окна справа от Нормана.

– А что еще остается? – тот пожал плечами.

– И как обстановка?

– Было плохо, теперь по-старому, – попытался пошутить Норман, но Этан не оценил.

Можно было сменить тему и спросить, как Элли, но Худ боялся, что хороших новостей нет.

– Вниз по улице есть магазинчик. Там стеклянные витрины – торговый зал просматривается с дороги, – начал Этан, избегая смотреть на Нормана.

«Дело дрянь», – подумал парень, а его товарищ по несчастью продолжал:

– Там продавали воду на розлив и в бутылках. У них даже была доставка по городу, – Этан невесело ухмыльнулся. – Кое-какие продукты тоже есть.

– Ты хочешь туда пойти? – прямо спросил Норман.

– Не совсем, – Этан покачал головой, продолжая смотреть куда-то в окно.

Норман ждал. Знал, что тот скажет, но предпочитал услышать – просьбу? ультиматум? – а не догадаться».

– Кто-то должен будет остаться с Элли? Я думаю, ты справишься без меня.

«Эй, друг, оглянись. Мертвые вышли на охоту», – хотел сказать Норман. Напомнить, что благодарность за убежище должна иметь разумные пределы, что они в расчете, ведь если бы не Норман, толстый хмырь на дороге отобрал бы мотоцикл Этана. И Этан бы не приехал домой. И тогда Элли умерла бы взаперти, как та собака из квартиры сверху, или ее разорвали ходячие, решись она отыскать брата. Но встретившись взглядом с Этаном, произнес:

– Это опасно.

– Да, – Этан кивнул. – Но если мы пойдем оба, если мы… погибнем, Элли останется одна. Я бы пошел сам, но… ты же ведь не станешь о ней заботиться, если со мной что-то случится. Да и нельзя оставлять ее одну, пока не прошла лихорадка.

Норман молчал. Переваривал сказанное. Как бы он поступил, останься вдвоем с девочкой? Заботился ли бы о ней? Остался ли бы рядом? «Как далеко можно уехать на одном баке?» – вспомнил он, и все встало на свои места. «У него глаза старика, – вдруг подумал Норман. – Выцветшие». Тогда он впервые задумался, легко ли Этану заботиться о ребенке. Чего это ему стоило до того, как рухнул мир, и чего стоит сейчас?

– Я посмотрю, что там, – согласился Норман, понимая, что выйдя за дверь, пожалеет о сказанном.

«Надо было все же забрать мотоцикл», – невесело подумал Худ.

– Спасибо, – произнес Этан, схватил его руку и пожал.

Его ладони оказались сухими и жесткими. «Кем он был в прошлой жизни? – спросил себя Норман. – Механиком? Маляром? Каменщиком?»

– Но если увижу ходячих – вернусь, – предупредил он, высвобождая руку.

Этан кивнул.

Вылазка преподала Норману Худу неожиданный урок. Он предполагал, что в новом мире каждый сам по себе, но упускал нечто очень важное: живых нужно бояться не меньше, чем мертвых.

Идя вниз по улице, он нервно оглядывался, ища глазами ходячих. Вздрагивал от каждого шороха, от малейшего дуновения ветерка. Он был безоружен, наивно полагая, что сумеет сбежать от опасности.

У магазинчика ходячих не было, зато они толкались на остановке в полутора кварталах. Трое мертвецов выстроились вдоль бордюра, еще двое стояли у знака, словно дожидаясь автобуса. Норман замер, наблюдая за ними. Пока ходячие не реагировали, но он не знал, насколько близко сможет подойти, прежде чем его обнаружат. Не хотелось рисковать, чтобы проверить. «Без воды ты тоже умрешь, – сказал себе Худ. – Пусть и не так быстро, как Элли».

Стеклянная витрина была совсем рядом. Несколько десятков шагов, и он у цели. «Знать бы, насколько хорошо они слышат», – Норман не сводил глаз с ходячих. Старался двигаться быстро и тихо, в душе завидуя способности Этана ходить будто призрак.

К магазину он приблизился незамеченным. Потом долго стоял у прикрытой двери, ища глазами колокольчик. Сейчас его звон мог стоить Норману жизни. Возможно, он еще долго не решался бы войти, но ходячие у остановки зашевелились, и он рывком отворил дверь. Ничего не скрипнуло и не зазвенело. Норман нервно выдохнул и пошел вдоль полок, сгребая в наплечную сумку шоколадные батончики и упаковки печенья, не разбирая, что именно берет. Было страшно: до липких ладоней, до мерзкой дрожи в коленках. Хотелось бежать быстро и без оглядки, забыв про воду, Этана и его больную сестру. Собственная жизнь дороже. Пусть тупая и бессмысленная, никчемная, но все же своя.

Бутыли стояли у дальней стены. Норман подхватил по одной в каждую руку. С грузом он двигался неуклюже и медленно. Еле тащился через магазин, боясь что-то задеть и шумом привлечь ходячих. Пластиковые ручки выскальзывали из вспотевших ладоней, нещадно врезались в кожу. Когда он вышел из магазина, пальцы уже нестерпимо ныли от непривычной тяжести.

На остановке все еще шевелились ходячие. Словно почуяли добычу, но еще не поняли, где она. Отчаянно крутили головами, ища живую плоть, чтобы отправиться по следу: медленно, но неустанно преследуя жертву. Норман перехватил бутыли и двинулся через улицу. Он преодолел примерно половину пути, когда парень в драных джинсах преградил ему дорогу, выскочив из-за угла. Худ едва не вскрикнул, приняв его за ходячего. Сердце подскочило к горлу, Норман приготовился бросить добычу и бежать.

– Эй! – окликнул парень, и Норман догадался, что тот еще не мертв.

– Не выскакивай так, – начал Худ, но парень сказал:

– Отдай.

Он смотрел на бутыли в руках Нормана: пристально и жадно. Едва ли не облизывая пересохшие губы. В глазах светилась нехорошая решимость. Норман видел такую у подвыпивших героев баров – любителей подраться. Худ отступил на шаг. Парень дернулся, выбросив вперед правую руку. В ней что-то темнело, вероятно, камень. Норман не разглядел. Попытался отскочить, уходя в сторону. С такой тяжестью в руках он бы не удрал. Думать было некогда, жалеть добро тоже. Он, как мог, размахнулся и швырнул бутыль в парня. Тот увернулся, взяв резко в сторону. Бутыль врезалась в стену и лопнула. Раздался громкий «бульк», и их обоих окатило водой. Парень опешил, а Норман побежал неровно и неуклюже, клонясь влево под тяжестью оставшейся бутыли. Он хотел одного – оказаться в укрытии.

На следующее утро Норман проснулся с лихорадкой. Тело ломило, голова казалась такой тяжелой, что не поднять с подушки. Этан принес ему воды и лекарства. Присел у кровати.

– Мародера, от которого ты сбежал, разорвали ходячие, – сказал он как ни в чем не бывало.

Сквозь лихорадочный жар Норман почувствовал стыд. Он вернулся напуганный возбужденный и злой. Обвинил Этана, в том, что чуть не погиб, хотя явно преувеличил опасность. Сказал, что не станет больше рисковать. Что должен был уехать сразу и, наверное, уедет теперь. Хорошо, хоть ключи от мотоцикла не требовал.

Теперь он лежал, глядя в потолок, а Этан что-то рассказывал ему вполголоса, неведомо откуда зная, что от громких звуков болит голова. Норман не воспринимал слов, он медленно соскальзывал в сон, тяжелый и текучий, как вода в бутыли. Уже на самой границе дремоты и яви он подумал, что никто не заботился о нем прежде.

***  
135 день после появления ходячих

Нормана разбудило лязганье замка. Разорвало протяжным скрипом тревожный болезненный сон. Норман открыл глаза, почувствовал свое отяжелевшее затекшее тело. Его знобило, простреленная рука назойливо ныла. Рваная рана на затылке горела и. Сквозь начинавшуюся лихорадку он плохо соображал. Это показалось ему хорошей новостью: конечно, не полное забытье, но и не ясное сознание.

– Ничего не вспомнил? – донеслось сверху, но Норман не поднял головы, не взглянул на говорившего.

– Нет.

– Тогда будешь вспоминать на баррикаде.

Кто-то гоготнул. Дверь громыхнула о стену. Норман увидел чьи-то ботинки и светлый прямоугольник проема. Подумал о побеге: не чтобы спастись, чтобы получить пулю в спину, но не нашел на это сил. Его подхватили под руки, заломив локти до хруста. Поставили на ноги, но выпрямиться не дали, заставив смотреть в пол. Так его и вытащили на улицу, перевели через неширокую площадь. Норман попытался отвлечься, сосредоточиться на какой-нибудь мелочи. Неважно, будь то площадь или собственные заплетающиеся ноги. Он не хотел думать об изгороди, о ходячих на ней, о собственной участи. Лучше смотреть, как мелкие камешки исчезают под подошвами пыльных ботинок. Один за другим, один за другим.

Они остановились и Нормана поставили прямо. Впереди высилась баррикада. На ней копошились насаженные на колья ходячие. Они тянули к выжившим руки, дергались, поворачивали головы и яростно хрипели, но не могли сдвинуться с места. Их пытка не закончилась даже после смерти.

Потом Норман увидел приготовленный для него кол и вырытую у стены ямку. Его передернуло. Ноги подкосились, холодный пот проступил на спине и затылке.

– Выдал бы своих, попал бы на кол после смерти, – заметил стоявший слева конвоир. – Это куда приятнее, чем болтаться там, пока не умрешь.

– Они погибли, – повторил Норман и не узнал своего голоса.

– Дело твое.

***  
96 день после появления ходячих  
Норман ни за что бы не подумал, что свыкнуться с отсутствием стен будет так сложно. Он чувствовал себя голым на открытом пространстве. Опасность таилась всюду. Подстерегала за каждым углом, в каждом пустующем доме. Кроуфорд был не лучшим местом, но он давал защиту членам своей общины, которой Норман и его маленькая группа теперь лишились. Их окружал город-призрак. Тень прежней Саванны, враждебная ко всему живому. Здесь не осталось надежных убежищ и безопасных переходов. Норман посмотрел на Этана. Тот шел, ссутулившись под невидимой тяжестью: тихий и подавленный. Элли держала его за руку. Она тоже молчала, глядя по сторонам, вслушиваясь в доносившиеся звуки. Этан учил ее не отвлекаться и не ослаблять внимания. Этот урок она усвоила хорошо. В те редкие дни, когда девочка покидала убежище, она первой замечала ходячих и предупреждала группу об опасности. Стремилась, как и все дети, показать, что ничуть не хуже взрослых и может за себя постоять. «Будь она вдвое старше, смогла бы», – думал Норман. Но пока Элли не выжила бы одна. Норман вздохнул. Ей нужны были стены, защита общины, но так вышло, что Элли стала причиной их изгнания.

– Это мы из-за меня уходим? – тихо спросила Элли, дернув Этана за рукав.

Брат ответил:

– Нет.

Норман добавил:

– Просто порядки поменялись. Власть портит людей.

Она кивнула, но, похоже, не поверила.

– Мы тебя не бросим, – снова заговорил Худ. – Будем, как в самом начале.

Этан хлопнул его по плечу, а Элли, чуть повеселев, сказала:

– Ага.

Теперь они шли мимо опустевшей пристани. Можно было бы уплыть подальше, но люди из Кроуфорда забрали лодки. А те, что сочли негодными, затопили здесь же. Некоторые еще торчали из воды. Община не оставляла Саванне ничего, как будто ходячие могли обернуть технику против защитных баррикад. «Враг не всегда мертв» – напомнил себе Норман, оглянувшись на копошащуюся и стонущую изгородь. Он надеялся, что видит ее в последний раз.

***  
135 день после появления ходячих  
Деревянный кол громыхнул по асфальту, его подтянули на веревках: толстый, плохо оструганный, длинный. Нормна отпустили, и он безвольно рухнул на колени. Ноги словно парализовало. Липкий холод растекался внутри. Дыхание из груди коротко и отрывисто. В ушах звенело.

– Держи его, – услышал Норман.

«Молчи! Молчи… Молчи… ради Элли… Этана. Ничего не изменить. Ты выдержишь! Осталось всего ничего», – просил себя Норман. Губы тихо шевелились.

– Чего это он? Молится?

– А я почем знаю, придержи.

Невероятная тяжесть навалилась на плечи. Чьи-то колени уперлись в лопатки. Воздух со свистом вышел из легких, и Норману показалось, что он не может дышать.

– Держу! – раздалось над ухом.

Норман не мог сосчитать голосов. Они все звучали для него как один, глухо пробиваясь через звон в ушах.

– Смотри, чтобы ходячие не полезли. Вон в тот переулок часто забредают.

– Давай быстрее, пока никого нет!

С пронзительным звуком треснула ткань на джинсах. Ягодицы обожгло холодом, когда сдернули белье.

«Молчи, молчи, молчи», – тихо шептал Норман. Перед глазами плыло.

Он почувствовал толчок между ног, сначала легкий, словно палач примеривался. Норман вздрогнул, но через секунду мир утонул в море боли. Его прошило насквозь: от промежности до затылка, он глухо взвыл, когда кол вошел внутрь, разрывая плоть. Хотелось выгнуться, выпрямиться до хруста костей, как в приступе столбняка. Ослабить болезненное сопротивление, но не давала давившая на плечи тяжесть. Он вскрикнул снова, когда сзади что-то стукнуло, и по колу прошла вибрация. Острый конец вошел глубже. Он чувствовал, как крошатся стиснутые зубы, как рвется через них утробный крик. Хотел лишь одного: быстрой смерти. Одного удара или выстрела. Избавления. Но вместо этого кол толкнули в третий раз, и внизу живота разлилась жгучая боль, словно внутрь плеснули кипятком.

– Довольно? – спросил кто-то сверху.

Спросили не его, но Норман прохрипел: «Да». Провыл длинно и непонятно: «Дооовоольно!»

С лопаток исчезла тяжесть, но легче дышать не стало. На мгновение показалось, что все кончилось, но веревки натянулись. Норман выгнулся и заорал. Его оторвало от земли. Он запрокинул голову и выпятил грудь, словно надеясь взлететь. Кол качнулся и встал вертикально. Щербатое дерево проникало внутрь, все глубже и глубже, пока он медленно сползал вниз. Норман ощущал каждый дюйм, проходящий через порванный, кровоточащий анус, через раздираемые изнутри бедра. Его трясло. Ног он не чувствовал – они болтались, словно чужие.

От новой судороги что-то лопнуло внутри. Живот пронзило резкой болью. Норман проорал: «Убейте!» Провыл, срывая голос, давясь словами, переходя на хрип. Он уже не мог вдохнуть полной грудью. В ней словной не осталось места. Кол продвигался дальше, заполняя его целиком. Боль разрасталась кустистыми ветками, оплетая его от ануса до легких.

Сквозь густеющую пелену он различал пристань, кружащих над водой чаек. Видел своих палачей, собравшихся внизу и затеявших какой-то спор. Наверное, о том, как скоро он умрет. Ходячие тянули к нему, еще живому и теплому, руки. Один схватил Нормана за лодыжку, дернул на себя и впился зубами. Норман скользнул еще ниже, беспомощно раскинув руки. Вскрикнул тихо и сдавленно. Порванные внутренности истекали дерьмом и кровью, а кол медленно двигался внутри.

Он не знал, что ждет его после смерти. Хотел верить, что закроет глаза и его не станет: нигде и никогда. Что тварь, которая очнется в его теле, не будет Норманом. Что не останется воспоминаний, страха, боли. Он хотел окончательной смерти. Хотел пули в лоб, чтобы не восстать уже из мертвых. Но ради Элли он выбрал вечную пытку на баррикаде Кроуфорда.

**Author's Note:**

> *Отсылка к игре. Фрагмент метки, оставленной на двери разграбленного дома, в оригинале days since outbreak (ob). Несет информацию о том, сколько времени прошло с момента начала конца.


End file.
